I'd Do Anything
by kaejay
Summary: Zoey and Nicole are fighting, and when Dana can’t deal with it anymore she goes down to the basketball court for some quiet. But what happens when Logan finds her there? DL Oneshot


**Summary**: Zoey and Nicole are fighting, and when Dana can't deal with it anymore she goes down to the basketball court for some quiet. But what happens when Logan finds her there? DL Oneshot

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Zoey 101, The All-American Rejects, or Dashboard Confessional, sadly. But they do make lovely birthday gifts ;)

**Dana POV**

- - - - - - - - - - -

Argh! Oh my god, I am so _sick_ of Zoey's and Nicole's constant fighting lately. I know, I know, Zoey and Nicole: fighting? You'd think it would be Nicole and me, right? Well, you would be grossly mistaken. Lately, Zoey and Nicole have been in the middle of this _huge_ blow-out between them. And guess who's caught in the middle? That's right, good ole' Dana Cruz. Usually I would be all game for a fight between Ms. Perfect and Ms. Hyperactive, but when it's 11 o'clock at night and when _some people_ are trying to go to sleep, it does get a little annoying.

I don't really know what started the fight anyway. One day Nicole woke up, found out Zoey had borrowed her favorite pair of shoes without asking, then stepped in gum; thus, the screaming fest began. Zoey then retorted about how Nicole had borrowed Zoey's new shirt, and then spilled mustard on it. And then, well, one thing led to another, and…here we are.

I grab the pillow that's lying next to me as I sit on my bed, then fall back onto the soft mattress and cover my face with it; half trying to block out the noise, and half trying to smother myself to death to get away from this constant fighting. Man, I'm surprised someone hasn't complained to the R.A. yet; these chicks are _loud_.

It's when I hear Nicole scream at Zoey that yesterday Zoey used the last of her favorite perfume (I know, _call the presses!_), that I finally lose it.

"OH MY GOD WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALREADY?" I scream at the top of my lungs, throwing the pillow to the side and jumping off the bed so I'm face-to-face to them. They, thank god, stopped screaming and are staring at me, half in surprise of my sudden outburst and half with murder on their minds as I had interrupted their little screaming fest.

"Well, Dana, did it occur to you that no one's keeping you here hostage!" Zoey spits at me as she folds her arms across her chest and rolls her eyes. Good lord, that girl is a drama queen.

"Fine then! I guess I'll be leaving!" I yell back at her, with bitter sarcasm evident in my tone. I grab my backpack that's sitting at the foot of my bed (which contains my basketball, my iPod, my basketball shoes, and a pair of black and red shorts and a red T-shirt) and yank open the door and slam it shut behind me. If Zoey's and Nicole's argument hadn't woken up the entire hallway, that sure would.

I cross the hallway into the bathroom, quietly entering the nearest stall and slipping out of my pajama bottoms and tank top, and putting on the shorts and T-shirt from the backpack, along with my favorite black sneakers. Coming out of the stall, I quickly look at myself in the mirror, making sure my appearance is all right and pulling my curly hair back into a low ponytail. I then step out of the bathroom and tiptoe quietly across the hallway so that once again I am face-to-face with the door leading to Room 101. And yes, I can still hear Zoey and Nicole fighting behind the door.

Slowly, I turn the doorknob and open the door quietly, unbeknownst to the two fighting teenage girls. Gripping my pajama bottoms tightly, I throw them into the room, and, because of my awesome aim, they land right on Zoey's head. HA! Take _that, _Little Miss Perfect! The fighting, one again, stops abruptly as both girls look dumbfounded at the sudden falling pants; Nicole even looks up at the ceiling in awe. Man, that girl needs a few more brain cells. I take this opportunity to throw my pajama tank top, and once again my perfect aim has it land on Nicole's head. This seems to actually throw them out of their stupor, and they turn around and look at the door. I smile at them and give them an innocent wave as I shut the door behind me.

I can hear Zoey and Nicole angrily yelling "DANA!" after me, but I just briskly walk down the hallway, passing the girl's lounge. I quietly open the door and shut it behind me, now being greeted by the cool night air and the lush green landscape that is Pacific Coast Academy. Luckily, it's California, so the nights are just the perfect temperature for, well, basketball.

I dribble the ball absentmindedly as I make my way down to the basketball court, past the quad where everyone eats lunch. Basketball always helps me clear my mind. As I'm dribbling the ball with my left hand, I take my iPod with my right and clip it to the top of my shorts, then stick the headphones in each of my ears. Setting the iPod on 'Shuffle,' I walk down to the court with the sound of The All-American Rejects' 'Dance Inside' filling my ears.

By the time I get down there, the song is just finishing and is replaced by Simple Plan's 'I'd Do Anything.' Ah, I love this song. I glance around to make sure I'm completely alone, then start singing along softly to the words as I dribble the basketball, then shoot it from the free-throw line. Ah yes, the perfect basket.

_Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting_

I would never admit this to anyone, but part of me thinks that the main reason I love this song is that it reminds me of Logan. __

And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cause so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight

I mean, we've always had sort of the love-hate relationship thing going on. We would fight, we would flirt, he would say 'Wanna make out?' and I would punch him in the arm. Ah, good memories.

_This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you

At the beginning of our 'relationship,' if you could call it that, I always thought of Logan as _just_ the egotistical jerk who thought he could get any girl with just the snap of his fingers. Well…alright, he still does think that, and it does get annoying. A lot. And, fine, maybe I'm just a tiny bit jealous whenever he pays other girls more attention than he does me. But just a little bit! Oh god, I sound like boy-crazy Nicole, don't I? Don't worry, those therapy bills will be sent to Logan personally. __

Together we broke all the rules  
Dreaming of dropping out of school  
And leave this place  
To never come back

So now maybe after all these years  
If you miss me have no fear  
I'll be here  
I'll be waiting

But there are times when Logan can just be really sweet. Granted, they're once in a full moon, but it's those moments that really make me see how much I love him. Yes, 'love.' I love Logan Reese. But, of course, I can never tell him. I mean, I'm Dana 'Danger' Cruz. Danger Cruz does _not_ fall in love with Logan Reese. She beats him up. And that's the way things are gonna stay.

_  
This could be the one last chance to make you understand  
And I just can't let you leave me once again_

I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you

But really, there are times when Logan shows his sweet side to me. I remember this one time; I was getting lunch with Nicole, Zoey, Chase, Michael, and Logan in the caf when I realized that I didn't have any money. Naturally, I was starving at the time. After muttering a few curse words under my breath, then explaining to the group what was going on, (and them all saying they didn't have extra money) I turned around and walked away, trying to find someone to get money from. When I was standing looking around the cafeteria, I felt a piece of paper slip into my hand. Looking down, I saw it was a $20 bill.

And when I turned around to see who had given me the mysterious money, color me surprised when I saw none other than Logan Reese's back walking away from me. For about a second he turned around and we locked eyes, him giving me a slight nod and me nodding back. It was like this unspoken temporary truce between us, but when I got lunch and sat back down with the group (expertly dodging Zoey's questions about where I found the money), everything went back to normal when Logan was his normal jackassy self. Of course I didn't mention it either, but knowing he did that for me gave me validation that he really was a sweet guy deep, _deep_ down inside. And it was that night that I finally admitted to myself I was in love with Logan Reese.

_  
I close my eyes  
And all I see is you  
I close my eyes  
I try to sleep  
I can't forget you  
Nanana (...)  
And I'd do anything for you  
Nanana (...)  
_

Wow, I always forget just how much this song describes Logan and me until I hear it again. I can never seem to get Logan out of my head. And yes, that is annoying. He occupies both my dreams and my waking hours, and that sort of creeps me out; in a nice way, of course, because he's, for lack of a better word, a hottie. As yes, if push came to shove, I would probably do anything for him. I always hope deep down that he feels the same way about me, but I never actually believe for a second he truly does. He sees me as the girl he hates, but loves to fight with, and he sees girls like Zoey and Nicole (and of course the random blonde bimbo) as girls he would want to date.

_I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cause somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything   
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you_

I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
There's nothing I won't do  
I'd do anything  
To fall asleep with you  
I'd do anything  
Cause I know  
I won't forget you

As this deep philosophical thinking is going on (and my out-loud singing to this awesome song), I'm shooting at the basket as if in a trance. Free-throw line, throw the ball, it goes in, I go get it, and thus starts the cycle all over again. But as the last bars of the song come to end and the empty space between songs falls on my ears, I swear I hear a crunch of gravel behind me. Oh my god, no. Please please _please_ don't tell me someone was here listening to me sing. Yes, I'm a great singer, but I just don't sing in front of people. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up, and as I'm turning around slowly, hoping with every fiber of my being that nobody is standing there, subconsciously I already know who it is. I always know when it's him. And as I turn fully around, my worst fears are confirmed.

Logan Reese is standing there, staring at me. It's weird, he looks kind of…in awe. As if he's seeing me for the first time. But I can't keep the red blush from coming up to my cheeks as I realize he was probably standing there the whole time, listening to me sing. Oh, thank god it's nighttime so he can't see it.

Something seems to snap him out of his trance as he finally sees me staring back at him, embarrassed. But once again he surprises me when his cocky smirk doesn't cover his face, and he doesn't make some snide comment.

Instead, he just looks me in the eye, shrugs slightly, and says, "You have a good voice."

"Yeah, well, you—" I begin angrily, ready to retort, until his words finally sink in and I stop mid-sentence. "What did you say?"

Again, he just shrugs. "You have a good voice."

"Uh…thanks?" I say uneasily, as I look at him as if he's grown an extra head for being so nice. He's just staring at me, so intensely that I can't bear to look back at him anymore. Instead I turn around and shoot the basketball from where I'm standing, close to the 3-point line. Once again, it goes in without touching the rim.

"Nice shot," I hear Logan say from behind me. Okay, now this is getting weird; why's he being so nice? I turn around so once again I'm facing him.

"What are you doing out here?" I manage to choke out, the words sounding weird piercing the still night air.

Logan shoves his hands in his pockets and rocks back and forth slowly on his feet. "I couldn't sleep." Okay, something is _definitely_ wrong with him. He's acting so passive, and so…un-Logan-like.

"Uh…okay then…I guess I'm, uh, gonna go," I say, slowly backing up away from him, backwards so I can still see him. And all of a sudden, it's like this light switch goes off in Logan's brain, and I can practically see the transformation into the cocky jerk we all know and love.

"Wait a second," Logan begins, the trademark smirk now covering his face, "what do you say to a little game of one-on-one? So we can finally settle who the best basketball player at PCA is? Of course, I think we already know the answer to that one." Uh…what just happened? One minute he's all shy and timid and the next, well…he's Logan again. But I'm not gonna let him see how much he affects me, so instead I put on the 'Danger Cruz' persona.

"You're right, we do!" I say in a faux-preppy voice, while Logan just stands there, smirking. "It's me." The smirk drops off Logan's face and now it's my turn to smirk at him, slowly walking over so I'm just a couple feet away from him. Logan, however, recovers quickly, and yup, the smirk is back.

"Ha. In your dreams, Cruz." He grabs the basketball from me and starts twirling it on his finger. Oh whoop-de-do, what, does he think I'm impressed? Please, I can do that too. But he speaks again before I can be caught staring at him too long. "Hm…what do you say we make this interesting?"

I fold my arms across my chest and raise my eyebrow suspiciously. "Interesting how?"

By now Logan has stopped twirling the basketball and instead has it resting on his hip, being held steady by his right hand. With his left hand, he strokes his chin as if contemplating something.

"Let's see…if you win, I won't bug you for a whole week." Hm…that doesn't sound like such a bad idea.

"Alright…" I begin, slowly warming up to the idea. "And if _you_ win?"

"If _I_ win, you have to kiss me." Woah, hold the phone. Who in the what now?

"What? No way!" I cry out. Although deep down I would love to kiss Logan, I have to react the way he would predict: totally and completely disgusted.

"What Cruz? You afraid you're gonna lose?" Logan taunts, his face contorting into a mock-pout. Oh, it's on now.

I survey him slowly, eyeing him up and down. "Never. You're on." I walk to the side of the court and leave my iPod on the bleachers, then walk back over to Logan and make a grab for the ball, which I manage to steal it from him, dribbling it at my side. "Go set the scoreboard for 20 minutes." I can see Logan open his mouth to start to protest being ordered around, but when I send him one of my patented death glares, he closes his mouth and just walks over to the nearby scoreboard and sets the timer for 20 minutes. While he's walking back over to me, I throw the ball at Logan's chest, which of course he catches. Damn. "Do the jump ball."

"As you wish, madam," Logan says in a fake accent as he makes a big show of doing a sweeping bow in the center of the basketball court, before getting up and bending his knees slightly, getting ready to grab the ball once it comes back down. I, of course, do the same.

Logan tosses the ball into the air and we both jump up to try to gain the upper hand. However, Logan's slightly taller than me and he gains control of the ball, dribbling it down the court towards his basket with me on his tail trying to steal it back. But Logan's also slightly faster than me, so he makes it to the basket before and does an effortless lay-up. Damn that boy. But why wasn't I more unhappy? Is it because, deep down, I _want_ Logan to win? So I have to kiss him? Pfft, of course not. I quickly shake that thought out of my head and grab the basketball as it falls through the net. Logan, naturally, can't resist taunting me.

"That's 2 to nothing, Cruz. Better get your lips ready," He says while playfully puckering his lips at me.

"Still got a long way to go, Reese. Sure you can keep up?" I tease him as we both walk back to the half-court line.

"Please. Baby, you haven't seen anything yet."

"Well, you can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk? Check it," I say, bouncing the ball back at him, which he returns. Taking his defensive position, I see he's getting ready for me to make a move. Ah, the sweet, simple boy. I smirk at him, "You're going to have to do better than that." And with that, I throw the ball with all the strength I have from the half court line. And yes, a perfect _swish!_ Logan looks dumbfounded, if not mildly impressed. "You were saying?"

"Wow, Cruz. You've got more game than I thought. But you're still no match for the Reese man." After he says this, Logan jogs to the other side of the court to retrieve the ball. And _I_ get a nice, long look at his retreating figure, which I have to force myself to look away from. I glance at the scoreboard. 2 to 2 and little more than 16 minutes left on the clock.

As Logan comes jogging back from the other end of the court, he bounce-passes the ball to me, which I return to him, and I bend my knees getting ready for him to move. He tries to fake me out, looking as if he's going left when he really goes right, but I'm too smart for him (as if it was any contest), and I smack the ball out from under his hands, quickly gaining control of it and running towards my basket, ending with a lay-up. Logan follows up closely behind, and I smirk when I hear him muttering curse words under his breath. Take _that_, Mr. 'Wanna Make Out?'!

The game goes on uneventfully for about the next 10 minutes, pretty much alternating between Logan and me scoring baskets. We decide to take a break then (Logan had brought a couple bottles of water with him), and we both walk to the side of the court, sitting down on the cold metal bleachers. Again I glance at the scoreboard: it was 10 to 12 with Logan leading and less than 3 minutes left on the clock. I must have zoned out a bit, because before I knew it Logan was waving a water bottle in my face.

"Hey, Earth to Cruz," Logan says whilst trying to snap me out of it. I quickly grab the water bottle that's dangling in front of my face and mumble a 'thanks' to Logan. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see him lean back so he's stretched out on the bleachers, his feet propped up on the last step.

"So Cruz, any particular reason you were out here at like 11:30 at night?" Logan asks while taking a swig of water.

I shrug. "I don't know…Zoey and Nicole were fighting…" Off Logan's incredulous look, I sarcastically laugh. "Yeah, I know, right? It's getting really annoying, too. I hope the R.A. finally told them to shut the hell up." Logan chuckles beside me, and for once in the last couple days I genuinely smile. I look up at the stars glistening in the still black sky and sigh, "I don't know why I came out here…it's just kind of, I don't know, peaceful, ya know? It's so quiet and you just feel totally and completely at peace…like you don't have any problems at that moment."

I turn to look at Logan again and I see he's looking at me like he did before: that kind of silent contemplative look. I shiver involuntarily at the intensity of his gaze. "But why am I telling _you_ this?" I say, trying to backtrack from my moment of complete honesty with Logan. "Let's finish the game." I get up from where we are both sitting on the bleachers and chuck the water bottle to the side, stealing a quick glance at Logan, who looks mildly confused.

I walk back to the center of the basketball court, bending down to pick up the abandoned ball along the way. Dribbling it at my side, I turn around and look back at Logan, who's still sitting on the bench. Dumbass.

"Well?" I say pointedly, glaring at Logan. "Are you coming or what?" Logan stares at me for a second before he shrugs, throws his water bottle to the side, and joins me at the center of the court.

I see Logan glance at the scoreboard. "Well, well, well, Ms. Cruz, would you look at that? I'm sorry, my eyesight must be going; now _what_ exactly are those numbers there? Why, it looks like _I'm winning_! Imagine that," Logan taunts in a fake-sweet voice. Damn is that boy annoying sometimes. And if he wasn't so darn adorable…oh shut up, Dana!

I glare at Logan again, narrowing my eyes at his smirking figure. "Let's just finish the game."

"Whatever you say, Your Royal Highness," Logan smirks as he walks over to the scoreboard to re-start the time on the clock. When he returns to the center circle, he crouches down and gets ready for me to make my move.

I try to first fake out Logan, but even he isn't that dumb. When it comes to basketball, I mean. If this was, say, a Biology test, then that boy wouldn't stand a chance. So after the fake-out doesn't work, I'm left with Logan putting himself between me and the basket, and me with no visible means of getting past him. I must've let my guard down for one second to contemplate what to do, because before I realize it, Logan slaps the ball from my hands and starts running towards the other end of the court. Oh no he didn't!

I sprint after him, and he obviously doesn't think I'm going to catch up to him, because he's dribbling the ball out in the open on his right side. Let me rephrase that: he's dribbling the ball RIGHT WHERE I CAN EASILY GET IT. Which I do. Because I'm awesome.

I hear Logan cry out in surprise as I'm tearing down the court towards my basket. Glancing at the clock, I see it's already reached 10 seconds, and is counting down with just enough time to make a basket. If I make this basket, Logan and I are tied and we have to do a one-more-basket-to-win thing; but if I miss it, I…have to kiss Logan.

Five seconds left and I'm nearing the basket enough to make a shot. Four left and I'm getting into position to shoot as I hear Logan's pounding footsteps in my ear. Three left as I see the ball leaving my hands, arching as if in slow motion towards the basket. Two seconds as I feel Logan stop short beside me, following my line of vision as we wait with baited breath to see if the ball will go in. I can feel his warm breath tickling my ear but I bite my tongue to keep from flinching.

One second as the ball's less than an inch away from touching the rim. And just as the buzzer penetrates the still quiet that is the PCA nighttime, the ball touches the rim, circling around so slowly I think I'm going to scream, then drops off to the side, hitting the black pavement.

That's it. It's done. I lost.

Logan and I both slowly release the breaths we were holding, and I can feel the smirk cover his face before I even turn to look at him. I feel winded, as if I've just run a marathon. Which I kind of did, but that's beside the point. I just can't bring myself to look away from that orange rim as the last few seconds replay over and over in my mind. My exact thought at the time the ball was released from my hands was, 'If I miss this shot, then I get to kiss Logan.' Deep down I know I missed on purpose, just so I would have an excuse to kiss him. Oh crap.

Logan walks around me so his back is now to the basket, and he's staring me in the eyes.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? C'mon Dana; say it. Who's the best basketball player at PCA?" Logan says, while cupping his hand over his ear and if straining to hear my response.

I just glare at him and turn around and start to stalk away angrily when I hear him again.

"Dana, wait."

I stop walking and turn around, meeting his eyes once more. After about a second of standing there staring at each other, he smirks and playfully says, "Now about that kiss…"

I can't help myself, I actually smile at him and laugh to myself. "In your dreams, Logan." I shake my head and turn around to walk away again. After all that, and I didn't even kiss him. I actually expected him to protest; call me back and practically force me to kiss him, but he didn't. I don't know why, but that made me a tiny bit sad. Okay, so I do know why; it's because I wanted to kiss Logan without him knowing that I wanted to.

I turn around and steal a quick glance at Logan, who's still standing where I left him; his back to me staring at the basketball hoop. Hm, I have an idea…

I walk over quietly to Logan until I'm standing right behind him; him having no idea that I'm there. I tap him on the shoulder, feeling him tense a little under the sudden touch. When he turns around a second later, that's when I make my move: I kiss him. Yup, that's right, I just kissed Logan without being forced into doing so by him. A second after Logan starts kissing me back (getting over his first few seconds of being totally shocked), I pull back. I laugh inwardly as I see an expression of utmost shock on his face as he stares at me with wide eyes.

"See ya later, Logan," I say seductively, winking at him before turning around and walking off yet again; this time, though, leaving a Logan that's glued to his spot in surprise, watching my retreating figure as a smile slowly spreads across his face.

Hm…maybe Zoey and Nicole should fight more often.

**Fin**

**A/N**: That's it! What did you guys think? Love it or hate it, I want to know, so please review! As of right now, **there are no plans to make a sequel and/or continuation of this story. **If in feeling generous and/or bored, though, I'll start thinking about a continuation of this plot and maybe (key word: maybe) do a oneshot sequel. **HOWEVER**, if you would like a chance to make a sequel to this yourself, and have a plot in mind, please message me and I may allow it, seeing as I don't know when I'll have the time/desire to do a sequel myself. But until then,


End file.
